


Bathrooms are Dangerous

by A_Modest_Proposal



Series: Oh My! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Senpai Notice Me, Threesome - M/M/M, You Should Have Come to Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Modest_Proposal/pseuds/A_Modest_Proposal
Summary: Hinata has always had a fear of bathrooms, after all giants and terrifying creatures loomed near. One never knew if they were coming to eat him up.Maybe with some help from Oikawa, Ushijima and Kageyama he can get over his fear.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Oh My! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717105
Comments: 27
Kudos: 488





	Bathrooms are Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction comes courtesy of the Corona Virus. Hope everyone is safe and healthy, and relatively sane. Apologies if the characters aren't spot on I am relatively new to the fandom. I binge watched the first two seasons, and figured I'd write a fiction out of boredom. 
> 
> This is essentially 18 pages of smut. I have no regrets.

Hinata felt a high he had never experienced before, the thrill of success and the exhaustion that followed. They had won against Wakutani and were one step away from a rematch against Aobajohsai, and from there, only one match away from winning the finals. He felt loose and free, and energized and exhausted all at once. The only issue was the gurgling of his stomach. ‘Now? This usually happens before. Oh man, maybe it was thinking about the semi-finals…’ he felt his stomach rumble again. ‘Oh no.’ 

“Sorry guys! I have to use the bathroom, catch up with you later!” Hinata called out before rushing from the group at full tilt. 

Kageyama watched the fleeing form of Hinata, before furrowing his brow. 

“Is he okay?” Sugawara asked. 

“Kid’s probably just got too excited.”Takana said, throwing an arm around Nishinoya. “On to the semi-finals baby! Wooooooo!” He called out, his fists thrown in the air. 

“Let’s grab a quick bite at the cafeteria before we go.” Daichi said. The group moved to follow their Captain. Kageyama held back a minute, turning to look at where Hinata ran off to. 

He sighed. “I’ll let Hinata know.” He said before slowly moving in the direction of his wayward decoy. 

It was at that time that Hinata trembled outside of the doors that loomed before him. His stomach twisted in tangled knots, and a cold chill swept through his body, down his neck before dispersing across his back and spine. ‘I’m in danger’, he thought to himself as he inched closer to the door. 

A number of dangers had presented themselves in the past in the bathroom… giant creatures with terrifying auras loomed over him. Their sharp white teeth, their claw like talons, and the menacing presence they held. He took a deep breath and entered into the bathroom. 

His eye darted around the room. ‘So far, so good’ he thought to himself. ‘No monsters-‘ “Ah! You!” He exclaimed as he spotted a shirtless Oikawa bending over the sink, the tap water trickling through his fingers before being splashed towards his face. Oikawa gracefully rose from his position, turning his head and raising his eyebrow at the exclamation before breaking out into a questionable grin. 

“Hey Chibi –Chan.” He called out in a good natured voice. Hinata’s face grew red as he watched the water droplets trickle down Oikawa’s sculpted chest, before the teen wiped his brow with a small hand cloth. “What are you doing over here? Checking out the competition before we wipe you out in the next round?” 

Hinata felt his face grow hotter, and his inner restraint snapped. “You won’t beat us this time. We will win. We will win the whole thing! You can count on it.” He said with vigor. 

Hinata’s speech was so impassioned that he lacked spatial awareness, and failed to notice the bathroom door opening behind him. 

Oikawa gave a fox-like grin, “Oh really? You think you’ll beat both Aobajohsei and Shiratorizawa then?” 

Hinata’s eyes were filled with fire and passion. “We will! This year, this time, is our time!” 

“Oh really?” A deep voice asked from behind. 

Hinata let out a quiet whimper before slowly turning, before his face was inches away from a wall of a human being. He glanced upwards to see the serious face of Ushijima staring down at him, a slight grin playing at the corner of his lips. 

Oikawa let out a small chuckle. “You hear that Ushijima? He plans on taking on you, and I.”

Ushijima looked over to Oikawa and then back to Hinata before giving a considering look. He looked deep into the teen’s eyes and saw the fire brewing beneath the surface. 

“I would very much like to see that.” He raised his head to look back at Oikawa. “Anyways, you aren’t one to speak Oikawa after your previous defeat.” 

Oikawa’s eyes narrowed, his grin tapered off as he moved forward. “Is that right? You want a rematch right now Ushi-jima?”

“You couldn’t handle me then, what makes you think you are any better now?” The brunette replied his face expressionless. 

“Is that right…” Oikawa licked his bottom lip, taking a few more steps forward. 

Hinata felt a cold sweat begin on his back. He was in-between two warring giants, who were sending off major bad mojo. A small shiver traveled down his back and he felt himself fenced in between the two. ‘Aone? Where are you now? Please save me!’ 

Aone sitting with his teammates on the bus sneezed, wiping his nose in confusion before shrugging. 

“I- I’ll be leaving now.” 

Hinata turned back for the door handle, but found himself blocked by the wall that was Ushijima. 

“Going already Chibi-Chan? But you haven’t even shown us any of your moves? You want to impress the rival captains don’t you?” Oikawa taunted. 

“Like what? You want me to jump or something?” Hinata asked, confusion crossing his face. 

“Or something…” Oikawa grinned. 

“Oi. Oikawa, stop messing with the kid. He’s not a pervert like you.” 

“You wound me.” 

“A- a pervert?” Hinata asked in confusion, looking back and forth between the two. 

“He’s so mean to me. After that devastating loss the bully just took out all his remaining energy on poor old me.” 

“What? –What do you mean?” 

“Don’t make it sound like that. You were the one who made the bet.” Ushijima responded. 

“You big meanie, using all that strength on me, then calling me the pervert-“ 

“What is going on?!” Hinata cried, having had enough of the conversation between the two and feeling trapped and frustrated with his confusion. 

Oikawa’s eyes widened and lit up with excitement. He moved the last few steps forward, leaning down to put his mouth beside Hinata’s ear. Hinata could feel the man’s hot breath along his neck, and his lips brushing the shell of his ear. He felt himself flush red once again, as the half-naked body loomed over him. 

“You see Ushijima and I have a little agreement going Chibi-Chan. The games just get so stressful and we need a little release. Winner takes all.” 

Oikawa moved back, his hands on his hips as he stared down at Hinata, who by now had realized the topic of conversation. 

“You – you two do- do that?” 

“Oh, how sweet! You’re blushing!” 

“I thought you hated one another!” Hinata felt his confusion reach a boiling point. 

“Oh Chibi- hate and sex are two very different things. Isn’t that right Ushijimi?” 

Ushijima brought his hands down onto the shoulders of Hinata, the heat of his palms seeping into the teen’s shirt and driving a small shiver down his spine as the man shifted his body forward against the teen. 

“That’s right.” His breath felt hot against the back of Hinata’s neck and he couldn’t help but tremble. 

“After all your Tobio-chan was much the same.” 

Hinata froze. ‘He can’t be talking about Kageyama- he would never-‘

“He was a pathetic little thing at first. Followed me around like a puppy. I hated the little brat, but the hero worship eventually grows on you. Taught him everything he knows. You no doubt have been enjoying the fruit of those lessons.” 

“He- he wouldn’t. He’s not like that. He has never-“ 

Oikawa’s eye lit up like he was just given a birthday present. “You mean the little king hasn’t made a move?” His eyes flickered up towards Ushijimi’s. “I would have thought he would have had you by now.” 

“The setter right? He was watching you the whole time at the school. Surprising you aren’t together.” Ushijima stated, his hands moving from Hinata’s shoulders, trailing down his arms. 

“Then again, who would want an inexperienced little thing like you… Poor Hinata, left all alone.” Oikawa reached out his hand, putting his finger underneath Hinata’s chin and tipping his head up to meet his eyes. “Such a pretty boy, and such a shame. Let senpai take care of you….” 

Hinata’s eyes widened as Oikawa moved forward to press his lips against Hinata’s. At first they were simply cold and wet, but soft. But he felt a shiver travel down his spine as Oikawa’s tongue, flicked across his bottom lip. After a small intake of air in shock, he felt himself being engulfed in a passionate embrace. Oikawa’s tongue darting across his lips, and his hands finding purchase in Hinata’s hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss and making his mind feel hazy. 

“You’re a sweet little thing aren’t you…” 

Hinata breathed heavily as Oikawa pulled away, before feeling this mouth press against his again, the man’s hands carding through his hair, massaging his skull as his tongue explored his mouth. He felt dizzy and hot, and tingly when Oikawa finally pulled away, falling backwards into the strong embrace of Ushijima. 

Hinata was panting lightly, his face red and his lips rouged, when he felt a firm arm shift across his chest and shoulders. Ushijima’s large and calloused hand lifted under his chin as tilted the teen’s head up before leaning forward to engulf the teen in another heated kiss from above. The teen felt like he was drowning. He felt like he had been robbed of all his energy. A heat was coiling in his groin, as he was passed back and forth between the two, lips pressing against his own and consuming him again and again. 

“Our little crow seems to have a bit of a problem.” Oikawa teased. 

Hinata felt himself slowly drawing out of his daze, meeting the gaze of Oikawa before looking down to his tented shorts. He rushed to cover himself before having two strong hands grips his arms and pull them away. 

“It’s fine. I’m happy you are enjoying yourself.” Ushijima said, his mouth trailing down from the teen’s ear to his neck, pressing hot kisses along the way. 

Hinata shivered in the embrace, his eyes clouding for a moment before his knees buckled under the assault. He let out a small, ‘Ah!’ as the larger hands skimmed along his waistband, playing with the elastic. 

“Oh! No fair Ushijima, you shouldn’t get all the fun!” Oikawa whined, reaching forward to the teen. “So sensitive Hinata… You want your senpai to take care of you? We can get rid of all that post-game stress and energy….”Oikawa pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of Hinata’s mouth as he was held up by powerful arms. 

Hinata felt overwhelmed. He had just had his first kiss, and now these two volleyball powerhouses, his rivals were giving him attention he had honestly never expected. No one wanted Hinata, he wasn’t the type to receive confessions from his peers, or desirous looks. Here he was with not one, but two attractive men, who seemed to be equally interested if the rock hard appendage against his back was what he thought it was. 

‘Wait- am I gay?’ He thought as he looked to Oikawa the man smirking back at him, hand on his hip, lips rouged, and hair slightly mussed. He considered the presence of Ushijima behind him, pressing his body against his and feeling the hard heat of his torso and groin, a shiver travelling down his neck at the hand still gently running across his abdomen along the line of his shorts. ‘No clue, but this feels good.’

He felt a blush rising up his cheeks as he considered his answer. 

“We can teach you some things not even your little king knows.”

Hinata looked up to Oikawa at that, seeing the man observing him with more fire than before. There was a story there, but Hinata didn’t know what it was at the moment. Maybe he would be able to figure it out. 

“Don’t you want to be able to please him? There’s one thing I am known for, and that’s bringing out the best in my team.” 

Hinata heard a snort behind him. “You talking about volleyball here still Oikawa?” 

Oikawa flushed, his eyes taking a hard line. “Shut it, Ushiwaka.” 

“Make me.” 

Hinata could practically hear the purr in his voice as he issued the command. He had a half a second before he was crushed between the two bodies. Letting out a small ‘Gah!’ before his face was smashed into the naked chest of Oikawa. The hand at his waist shifted to pull Oikawa forward, grabbing his ass and grinding the teen’s hips forward into Hinata, and in turn pressing him back against Ushijima. All three let out a groan at the contact. 

Hinata attempted to wriggle his way out of the hold, but could barely move, looking up to see the two kissing- well not so much kissing and fighting with their lips. Ushijima and Oikawa were making out- violently, their lips smashing together in a battle of the wills. ‘That’s kinda hot...I really shouldn’t be here.’ 

Once again Hinata attempted to wriggle his way out from between the two only to receive a groan in response. A hand traveled down behind his back to take a firm grasp of his ass, causing the teen to squeak and shift forward. 

“The little decoy is feeling left out? Hmmm?” Oikawa purred, groping the redhead’s behind, and moving forward to press another kiss to his lips. 

Hinata breathed into the kiss, feeling another set of lips travel down his neck, and a second pair of hands skirt up his shirt to flick against his nipples. 

“Wh- what?” He gasped at the movement. 

“You never gave us an answer. You said you’d be able to take us both didn’t you?” Ushijima said, his words travelling from the teen’s collarbone where he was previously nibbling. He continued to press calloused fingers against the teen's sensitive nipples, tweaking the buds. 

Hinata flushed, “I meant on the court! Volleyball!” He said, moving his hands to try and push against the offending digits. He let out a groan as a hand firmly pressed against his growing erection. 

“You saying you can’t take us on Chibi?” Oikawa said his eyes meeting Hinata’s gaze firmly. 

The teen felt that same energy the one he would get when some said he couldn’t do something because of his height, that same determination bubbled up inside him. His inner voice felt the rising danger of the situation, and attempted a final intervention. ‘No. Don’t say it-’ “I can’t handle anything you serve at me.” ‘God damn it Hinata, you dumbass!’

Oikawa’s grin was shark-like before he tilted his head to the side and gave a genuine smile. “Wouldn’t expect anything less.” 

Oikawa pulled the teen forward, before tugging him towards the counter and lifting him up. Ushijima walked behind him, placing his hands on his hips. “It’s scary how well you manipulate others.” He whispered into the brunette's ear. 

Oikawa’s response was a smile and a nip at the taller teen's chin. “Now then Chibi-chan. What shall we teach you?” He said tapping his index finger on his chin before moving forward and grabbing the teen’s hips, tugging at his shirt, and pulling it over his head. 

“What- what are you doing?” Hinata squeaked. 

“Well some things have to be removed if we plan to go anywhere…” He looked over at Ushijima, “On that note, strip.” 

Ushijima raised a single eyebrow before sighing and taking off his jersey. Hinata felt his breath leave his body, Ushijima was a marble statue, carved by the gods. He had one of the most attractive bodies the teen had ever seen. Hinata became immediately self-conscious, while he was strong and fit he had no abs to speak of, nothing compared to the two before him. He covered his chest with his arms. 

“So shy Hinata…let’s fix that.” Oizawa purred as he shifted Hinata’s arm out of the way and licked a strip up the teen’s nipple. Hinata had a sharp intake of breath at the movement, as Oikawa's tongue laved at the pink buds. He maintained eye contact with the wide eyed teen above as his tongue flicked out, before moving to suckle and nibble at the now rouged nipples. He smirked as he saw the teen's eyes begin to glaze over, and his chest pushed forward to the awaiting mouth. Hinata never knew something like this would feel good. 

“You want more?” Ushijima asked, shifting forward in front of the teen and looming over him. 

Hinata looked up to see the lusty gaze of the brunette and felt himself nod. Ushijima took that as confirmation, leaning over to kiss the teen deeply, his tongue dipping into his mouth, before sliding his hand down to slide against Hinata’s covered erection. His hands were so massive that Hinata's entire erection was covered by the giant's palm. The teen cried out, but his groan was swallowed up by Ushijima's hungry mouth. 

“Let’s get rid of these…” Oikawa said, tugging on Hinata’s shorts. The teen too dazed to realize what was going on, until Ushijima lifted him up by his armpits to allow Oikawa to strip him entirely. 

“Wha- what?” He asked his voice broken, his face flushed, and his eyes unfocused. 

“I am going to enjoy ruining you…” Oikawa said, wrapping his hand around Hinata’s erection. 

The teen shoved his hips forward with the action, almost crying out to the room if it weren’t for the large hand covering his entire mouth. He groaned as Oikawa slowly worked him over, panting as Ushijima watched the action with hungry eyes. The teen swooped forward like a eagle, once again covering Hinata’s mouth with his own, fucking into him with his tongue as Oikawa worked the teen over. Hinata was letting out little breathy groans before Ushijima grabbed his hand and gently guided it to where he had pulled his own shorts down. 

Hinata felt the solid heat of Ushijimi’s erection in his palm, the brunette was throbbing in his hand, as he was guided to move his hand up and down, twisting towards the top with his much larger hand enveloping his own. It was like guiding velvet over a steel rod, and feeling the groan reverberate from Ushijima into his own mouth made him feel as powerful as when he would make his quick attack. His hand was just able to wrap around the older teen's cock. His finger tips barely brushing one another as he was guided up and down the massive length. 

Hinata’s eyes widened as he felt a slick heat press up against his own erection, looking down to see Oikawa had released his erection and was sliding it against his own. 

“Oikawa…” he whimpered. 

“Chibi-chan, you are too cute.” He murmured before grabbing the teen by the back of his hair and pulling him into a mess kiss filled with teeth and passion. As he gripped the pair of them together and jacked them off at the same time. 

“Fuck.” Ushijima cursed, watching the two as he continued to use Hinata’s hand, the pair becoming slicker. 

“I- I’m gonna-“Hinata was cut off with a small nip to his lips as Oikawa gripped the base of the teen’s erection. 

“No- no…” 

“Rule number one Chibi-chan, no one comes until I say so. Now be a good boy and get on your knees for me.” Hinata flushed at the nickname as Ushijima released his hand and helped him off the counter. 

“You like being a good boy Hinata-chan?” Hinata flushed as he nodded. 

“Careful Hinata- your praise kink is showing.” Ushijima mocked, ruffling the teen’s hair. 

Hinata’s eyes narrowed as he was about to retort, but found Oikawa’s erection placed squarely in front of him. “Now be a good boy.”

Hinata frowned, staring down Oikawa’s erection like it was math homework. “What do I do?” 

“Lick it.” 

Hinata frowned but gave the tip a small kitten lick, grimacing at the initial bitter flavor. “Like that?” 

Oikawa’s erection jumped at the sight, and gave a slight twitch, but he knew ultimately that the action was not enough. “So naive. Hey Ushiwaka Bastard, wanna demonstrate?” 

Ushijima’s eyes glimmered, before he grabbed Oizawa by the shoulders and pressed him down to the floor. “As you wish your majesty.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes, before turning back to Hinata. “Now watch closely, I want you to do what I am doing.” 

Hinata nodded, intently focusing like he did when he learned a new volleyball move. Oikawa internally smiled, Tobio-chan would never knew what hit him one the teen decided to finally make a move. 

He looked up at Ushijima, maintaining eye contact as he licked a strip from base to tip before moving his mouth over the head of Ushijima’s erection. He continued to swirl his tongue around, playing with the head of Ushijima’s erection before he pulled off much to the teen’s disappointment who groaned, placing a hand on his forehead. 

“Now Hinata, you have to get him good and wet first. Saliva works well, you can spit, some guys like that.” Hinata nodded intently. “Then when you go down on him, don’t just suck in your cheeks. It’s really all about the tongue. Swirl it, flick it, keep up a nice consistent pattern and most guys will go crazy. Just don’t use any teeth.” Hinata nodded again. “Wanna give it a try?” 

Hinata flushed but moved forward taking Ushijima’s erection in his hand, feeling the weight of it. He looked back at Oikawa who gave him a thumbs up, his erection bobbing from where he leaned against the counter on the floor. Hinata looked up at Ushijima’s who towered over him before taking the tip into his mouth, and flicking it with his tongue. He looked up at Ushijima as he did so, his eyes wide as his mouth moved over the teen’s erection. 

The brunette groaned, and placed his hand in the teen’s hair, his fingers flexing as he restrained himself from pushing the teen forward onto his dick. 

Oikawa moved behind the teen, his hand sliding down Hinata’s back, to caress his ass before whispering in his ear. “Now try and go a little deeper. Keep licking, but try to suck him down more. Oh- and keep looking at him. They like it when you look.” 

Hinata hummed in agreement which caused Ushijima to thrust forward in response. “Fuck. Dammit Oikawa I’m only a man stop teaching him bad things!” Ushijima cursed looking down at the teen whose wide eyes had slight tears in the corners from gagging on his dick, but he was taking it none-the-less. Ushijima’s eyes widened as he continued to shift his hips forward as Hinata slowly matched his pace moving forward, until he was pressing into the teen’s throat. “Oh – oh fuck.” He groaned before pulling back and allowing Hinata to breathe. 

Oikawa’s eyes glimmered in excitement. “You can deep throat.” 

Hinata’s voice was scratchy as he pulled off entirely. “What’s that?”

Oikawa’s hand moved, over the teen’s erection and slipped down to between his cheeks. 

“It means when you can take a penis down your throat without vomiting or gagging.” 

“Oh, yeah I guess I do that with popsicles a lot.” Ushijima groaned at the vision before putting his erection back at Hinata’s lips. 

“Suck.” He said, pressing himself further between those plush lips. 

“Such a good boy Hinata,” Oikawa crowed as he pressed his finger against the teen’s hole. Hinata groaned at the name and the action, causing Ushijima to hold his head in place, before slowly pulling him off. 

“I’m going to erupt if we keep going.” He sighed, ruffling Hinata’s hair. 

Oikawa smiled. “Well you prep him… I wanna give Chibi-chan a try.” 

Ushijima nodded. “Coat pocket?” 

“As always.” Ushijima sat up, and walked over to Oikawa’s discarded jacket as Oikawa snagged Ushijima’s jacket, placing it on the ground. He pulled Hinata onto his hands and knees and give the teen a deep kiss. “My turn Chibi…wanna show me what you’ve learned?” 

Hinata nodded enthusiastically. 

“You’re gonna have to ask for it.” 

“Can I lick you?” 

Oikawa paused as if in thought. “Hmmm… have to be more convincing.” 

Hinata frowned, Ushijima loomed over his body, and whispered in his ear. Hinata’s eyes widened but he nodded. 

“Please , uh, fuck my mouth Oikawa Senpai.” 

Oikawa felt his erection twitch at the statement before looking at Ushijima and narrowing his eyes. “Stop teaching him bad language. Our innocent little Chibi…” Oikawa said, as he slowly pushed his erection into Hinata’s mouth. 

Ushijima pressed a few kisses down Hinata’s spine, nipping at the teen’s ass before lubing up his fingers, and circling the teen’s hole. Hinata squirmed at the sensation, but continued in his task. 

“Such a good boy Hinata-chan.” Oikawa praised, carding his fingers through the teen’s hair. Groaning as he employed the techniques that Oikawa taught him.  
Hintata thrust forward his eyes wide as Ushijima pressed a finger slowly inside him. He pulled off of Oikawa with a gasp. “What the hell?”

Oikawa patted his hair. “Lesson number two Chibi. Have you ever learned about sex between men?”  
Hinata shook his head. “Well where do you think this,” gesturing to his erection, “goes?” 

Hinata paled before looking back at Ushijima and staring down at his dick before looking back at Oikawa. “No way! Nothing that big will fit there!” 

“Not yet it won’t.” Ushijima said, thrusting his finger forward, and kissing up the teen’s back. 

“Ah- ah what the hell?! It’s going to hurt.” 

“Come on chibi-chan, relax. We aren’t going to hurt you. We all just wanna feel good right?” 

Hinata flushed, looking unsure. “…right…”

“So let your Senpai’s take care of you. Okay?” Oikawa said, pressing a gentle kiss to the teen’s lips. 

“Oh- okay.”

Oikawa nodded to Ushijima who nodded back. Oikawa pushed Hinata back some before laying down on Ushijima’s jacket. He pulled the teen over top of him, causing Hinata to straddle Oikawa’s waist. He felt their erections brush against one another, while Oikawa took them in hand together. Pulling Hinata down into a kiss as Ushijima continued his ministrations. 

Oikawa tensed and startled for a moment, pulling away from the kiss and glaring at Ushijima who smiled back. “Hey, who gave you permission to do me?” 

Ushijima merely raised an eyebrow, and continued to finger both teen’s, “You want to set a good example for the youth Oikawa.” He said with intensity, pressing two fingers into both at the same time. 

The two smaller teens groaned as the action pressed them closer together. Oikawa quickly covered Hinata’s mouth with his thrusting up and rolling his hips in time with Hinata. Hinata suddenly pressed forward groaning into Oikawa’s mouth his hips shook as he tightened around Ushijima’s fingers. 

“What- What was that?” He asked, his eyes glazing over in pleasure. 

“That would be your prostate. Glad to have found it. Now the fun begins.” Ushijima stated, pressing against the spot over and over as Hinata shook in Oikawa’s arms. 

“Stop- stop I can’t. It’s too much!” The teen cried, his hips shaking. 

“How many are we at now?” Oikawa asked. 

“Three.” Ushijima responded. 

“Is he ready?”

Ushijima paused for a moment, spread his three fingers, looking down, and thrusting them forward. “Hmmm… It’ll be a tight fit, but yes.” 

“Perfect. Hinata?” Oikawa carded his fingers through the teen’s hair as he trembled in his arms, blissfully unaware of his surroundings. 

“Yeah?” He croaked.

“Time for lesson three. Ushi- grab the condoms.”

Ushijima nodded, pulling out his fingers, and moving towards the jacket. He grabbed the metal container before tossing the container to Oikawa after grabbing one himself. Hinata lay down on the jacket, looking up at the two. Oikawa grabbed his hand, showing him how to pinch the tip and roll down, kissing the teen as he did so. 

“Who you want first?” Ushijima asked, before Oikawa hit his shoulder. 

“He’s mine first.” Ushijima sighed but nodded, sitting back and watching as Oizawa settled over Hinata. 

Oizawa grabbed his erection, slowly guiding it forward into the teen as he lay on the jacket. “You ready?”

Hinata took a deep breath and nodded before he was breached. As Ushijima suspected it was a tight fit, but not painful. The lubricant helped as he slid forward slowly, watching Hinata’s face for any show of pain. The teen’s brow scrunched in confusion. 

“I- feel weird. Full.” 

Oikawa smiled. “Glad I fill you up. It’ll feel good soon, just give me a minute to get you used to it.” 

Hinata nodded, smiling up at Oikawa brightly. The brunette groaned at the sight, his cock throbbing. “You’re too cute Hinata.” He said, giving the teen a quick peck on the lips. He looked down at where they were connected, and groaned. Taking a deep breath before grasping the teen’s erection and slowly pumping it, as he began to slowly thrust forward in little movements. 

Ushijima watched the pair intently, his eyes intense as he saw Oikawa slowly disappearing in and out of the smaller teen. 

“You look good together.” He said. 

Something in his tone caught Oikawa’s attention, but he wasn’t sure exactly what it was. “Feels good Hinata?” 

Hinata nodded, breathing heavily as if he had run laps, before a groan left his throat. Oizawa put a hand over the teen’s mouth. 

“Found it.” 

Oikawa continued to prod Hinata’s prostate, thrusting forward, sweat beginning to drip from his brow as he watched the teen writhing below him, as he rolled his hips forward again and again. His hand covering the teen’s groans as he struggled to hold his own in. 

Ushijima sidled up to Oikawa, grabbing this chin and pulling him into a deep kiss, devouring his mouth, and fingering him once again. Oikawa was shaking, and Hinata was pressing up into Oikawa’s hand and back onto his cock animal-like in his instincts. The two shook with pleasure as Ushijima watched them come apart. Hinata trembled one last time before releasing a powerful burst across his abdomen and Oikawa’s hand, while Oikawa pressed forward, his cock instinctively pressing deep before releasing, twitching within the teen’s convulsing hole. 

“Fuck.” Ushijima said grabbing Oikawa's hand, and licking up the evidence, pressing a deep kiss to his lips, before doing the same to Hinata who was still breathing heavily. “My turn.” 

Oikawa nodded, feeling out of it, as he moved over to pull Hinata’s head into his lap. He carded his fingers through the teen’s sweaty locks, and leaning over to press another gentle kiss to the teen’s lips. “Good boy. You did really well for me Hinata. One more- okay?” He whispered. 

Hinata nodded, feeling both wrung out from his intense orgasm, but excited for Ushijima at the same time. “No problem Senpai.” He said, giving a small smile. Oikawa smiled back, pressing down to kiss him again as Ushijima pressed forward. 

“Damn. I was right. You feel really good Shouyou.” He said, pressing forward.” Hinata groaned into the kiss, but tried his best to keep quiet as he felt the air in his lungs being fucked out with each thrust. 

Oikawa froze for a moment, hearing something in the hallway. It was far off- but it sounded familiar. 

“Hinata? Hinata? Where are you dumbass?” Kageyama called through the hallway. 

Hinata tensed, causing Ushijima to groan his head falling forward against Oikawa’s chest. “Fuck you’re tight” he moaned, mouthing at Oikawa’s neck as he kneeled over the teen. 

“Shhh… Don’t want Tobio-chan to hear you do you? To come in here and see you like this. Filled like a little slut?” He asked carding his fingers through Hinata’s hair again. 

Hinata groaned at the imagery of Kageyama coming in and seeing him like this, sprawled between two giants on either end. More pre-cum leaked from his erection at the thought. 

“Oh you do? Well then- Kageyama?” he called out in a sing-song voice. 

Hinata’s eyes popped open in a panic. 

Tobio frowned at hearing Oikawa’s voice at the end of the hallway. The bathroom. ‘Wonder if Hinata is there too?’ He thought to himself. He moved forward opening the door to a rather shocking sight. 

Hinata was flushed from his chest up, panting as Ushijima rocked back and forth into his body holding tight to his waist, as he frantically attempted to push Oikawa and Ushijima away from him to escape. 

There was a moment of silence, where the four looked at one another. No one spoke, or moved before Ushijima gave a rather hard thrust forward, causing Hinata to let out a gasp, and groan. Kageyama’s eyes narrowed. 

“You fucking bastards! Get away from him!” He cried out, rushing forward to push the teen’s off of his friend. 

His fist was caught by Oikawa who pulled his arms together trapping him in a lock hold, and spinning the pair to look towards Hinata and Ushjima on the floor, before closing and locking the bathroom door. 

“Hush Tobio-chan. It’s not what you think.” 

“So you aren’t raping my friend? Get the fuck off me, you fucking pervert! Get off Shittykawa!” He frantically shifted from side to side to try and break from Oikawa’s hold, but his arms were held tight. 

“No we aren’t. Tell him Hinata-chan. Tell him how you begged for it.” He said, breathing along the shell of Kageyama’s ear. 

Hinata couldn’t look at Kageyama, his face was burning with embarrassment, as his hand flew down to his crotch to cover his shame. However his movement was caught by the brunette currently thrusting in him. Ushijima grabbed his hands, and put them above his head, pressing them to the floor before shifting forward, pressing Hinata’s thighs higher on his own, and moving deeper in the teen who moaned. 

“Tell him what a good boy you’ve been for us.” He whispered into the teen’s ear before looking over at Kageyama and thrusting forward with more force. 

Hinata let out a groan, a few tears coming from the corner of his eyes, as he looked over to Kageyama, who was staring him down his face flushed and his breathing heavy. 

“Hinata?” 

“It feels really good Kageyama.” He whispered. 

Kageyama flushed, the encounter taking on an entirely different meaning. He watched as Hinata continued to take deep hard thrusts from Ushijima, and felt himself grow hard in his jersey. 

“Tobio-chan… It’s been a while.” Oikawa said, using his free hand to press the heel of his palm to Kageyama’s growing erection.

The teen’s eyes narrowed, “Don’t touch me.”

“Hmm? But you used to love it so much. Remember how we’d meet in the club room after practice, and I’d teach you all sorts of new things…” 

Kageyama flushed at the memory, before hearing Hinata groan, and his eyes shifting back to his friend on the floor. 

“We’ve taught a few things to Hinata too. He’s a really good boy.” Oikawa said licking the shell of the teen’s ear and pressing his erection forward. “He looks good doesn’t he, taking a dick like that. You want to take his place… or would you rather be in Ushiwaka Bastard's place?” 

Kageyama groaned at the thought. He had held back his attraction for Hinata, not wanting to chance losing the one friend he had. His rival, his partner. Seeing him like this though… ‘When did Hinata become so sexy?’ he thought to himself. 

Oikawa smiled, a sly sort of smile, before calling out. “Ushiwaka- stop for a minute. Hinata, come here please.” 

Ushijima breathed deeply, clenching his fists, and pressing his forehead against Hinata’s chest. “You're killing me here.” He took another deep breath, before pulling out slowly, causing the teen to whimper in response. “Fuck. This better be good Oikawa, I was real close there.” 

“Two minute man.”

“This… coming from the guy who has already cum.” 

“Settle down. You’ll get yours.” Oikawa said, his eyes speaking of promises as he held Ushijima’s gaze.

“Fine.”

“Hinata, over here please.” He said. 

Hinata was planting slightly but eventually raised himself up, and crawled over to the pair. Causing Kageyama to let in a slight intake of breath. 

“How about you show Kageyama what a good boy you are, and the lesson’s you’ve learned. Hmm?”

Hinata looking into Kageyama’s eyes, “Is that okay?”

Kageyama had no voice to speak, he simply stared down at his friend and nodded. 

Hinata smiled widely, causing the ravens heart to skip a beat, before he slowly pulled down the teen’s shorts and underwear. Hinata looked up again for permission before moving forward to take Kageyama into his mouth. 

“Ah- Hinata!” He cried, feeling the plush lips and quick tongue slipping down his cock and teasing him. 

“Show him your little trick Hinata…” Oikawa said, his fingers travelling up the teen’s shirt to toy with his nipples. 

Hinata nodded and continued down Kageyama’s shaft, pressing forward until Kageyama was deep in his throat. He looked up at his friend, and swallowed in nervousness. It was in that moment that the raven haired teen felt his knees buckle, the only thing holding him up was Oikawa’s strong arms. 

“Good right? Now Hinata. You want to show Kageyama how much you care right?” 

Hinata looked up shyly to his friend, his face going red before looking away and nodding. Kageyama felt his heart skip a beat. ‘Hinata-Hinata likes me.’ 

“Well then- come here Tobio-chan.” Oikawa said, man handling the teen to the floor on his jacket. “You- Ushiwaka Bastard- lay there.” He said pointing to Ushijima’s own jacket. 

The taller teen rolled his eyes but complied, his dick still rock hard and slick bouncing with his movements. He sighed as he laid down, raising himself up on his forearms. He gave a look to Oikawa as if to say- ‘you coming?’

Oikawa helped Hinata to his feet, the teen looking shy at the moment as he gazed at his friend, his erection hard, and eager staring up at him like he was a god. Oikawa grabbed a condom and handed it to the teen.

“You know what to do.” I want you to show him how much you care, okay Chibi?” Hinata was confused at the moment, but looking back at Ushijima and then to Oikawa he thought he understood a little better. 

“Okay.” 

Oikawa went over to Ushijima as Hinata approached Kageyama. He felt his face flush as he looked down as his friend before straddling him. 

“Hey.” 

“Hey back.” 

“You okay with this Hinata?” Kageyama asked, his hand moving to cup the teen’s face. 

“Yeah- I just…” 

“What?” 

“Can I kiss you?” 

Kageyama’s eyes widened and he let out a little laugh, Oikawa looked over and was stunned to see the look on the otherwise pensive teen. 

“Yeah- yeah. I’d like that.” 

Hinata flushed and he moved forward to press a gentle kiss against Kageyama’s lips, feeling his arms come around him, holding him close and he deepened the kiss. 

“Hinata… I-“ Kageyama found himself at a loss for words. 

“I know.” Hinata said with a brilliant smile, pressing another kiss to the corner of Kageyama’s lips before shuffling backwards. 

He opened the condom, and gentled rolled it onto his friend, stopping for a moment to enjoy the weight and feel of him in his hand, the lubricant from the condom allowing his movement to remain smooth and slick. Kageyama groaned at the feel and leaned his head back for a moment. 

Hinata gently grasped his erection, positioning it below his entrance before slowly lowering himself down. Both groaning with the feeling of connection. Kageyama couldn’t take his eyes away from Hinata’s face, watching him as he closed his eyes, and bit his lip as he slowly took all of him. 

“God, Hinata.” He cried as he pulled the teen into his arms. Kissing his face, his neck, his lips, whatever he could reach. They remained like that for a moment. Hearing the slapping of skin and panting from across them. 

Oikawa was impaled onto Ushijima, kissing him frantically as he rolled his hips with each thrust. 

“Ushi, Ushi, Ushi. You glorious fucking bastard....” he moaned into his mouth, his hands moving to caress any available skin he could reach. 

Ushijima wasn’t fairing much better, he was watching Oikawa, his face flushed and sweat rolling from his brow as he supported his weight, thrusting up with power and precision. Breathing heavily as he watched the teen swallow his erection again and again. 

“Oikawa, you're perfect. Taking it so well. Fuck.” He whispered into his ear, his hand moving down to cup the man’s ass. “So fucking beautiful.” He said kissing the shell of his ear. 

Hinata flushed at the scene, before leaning down to kiss Kageyama again, deep and slow, as he began to move his hips in the same way as Oikawa, watching the rolling hips and mimicking the movement. Kageyama felt all the air rush from his system, he was breathless watching Hinata move with such confidence, his erection shifting along his abs as he bounced on his dick. 

“Hinata… “ Kageyama gripped the teen’s erection and began stroking it, before pulling the teen down for a kiss. Hinata was panting into his mouth, and hearing the slap of skin on skin, the squelching noises in the room made him harder than steel. Kageyama thrust into Hinata’s movements, their rhythm matching like in their games, precision, power and trust, as he looked into the teen’s eyes. They maintained eye contact as Hinata’s rhythm faltered and he clenched down on Kageyama. He could feel the minute Hinata came, the teen trembling with the force of his orgasm, and tightening. 

“Love you Hinata.” He said, pressing another deep kiss to his lips before pressing the teen to the ground, and continuing to thrust staring down into his eyes. “Love you so much. God Hinata.” He groaned as Hinata smiled up at him, his legs coming up to twine behind his back pulling him deeper. He lost it in that moment, pressing deep and pushing his head into the teen’s neck, mouthing at his sweat sweetened skin as he released into the condom. Thrusting deep as wave after wave of pleasure overtook him. 

The two lay sedated in one another’s arms looking over to Ushijima who was holding onto a trembling Oikawa. He was lifting him up and down onto his erection, his arms tense and his eyes focused as he worked at Oikawa’s prostate, until the man was babbling nonsense into the room. Oikawa came moments after his cum erupting out onto Ushijima’s abdomen, and over his own, gasping for breath as Ushijima continued thrusting until he too groaned and bit into Oikawa’s neck with enough force to leave a mark. Both were panting with exertion, but looking completely fucked out and happy. 

Ushijima took a moment to look into Oikawa’s eyes, staring him down, pressing a gentle kiss to each of his eyes. “You should have come to Shiratorizawa…” He stated, before pressing a soft kiss to Oikawa’s heated forehead. 

His face was enveloped by a hand, pushing his face away. Oikawa shifted over looking Ushijima dead in his eyes and holding his gaze. 

“No I shouldn’t have. I bring out the best in my teammates and your team only lives for you. I cannot and will not be second to anyone. I will support everyone in being the best. Where’s the fun in winning when you are only a pawn on a board? I came to play Ushiwaka... When we meet on the court again it will be king versus king, and not a pawn.” 

Ushijima was silent holding Oikawa’s gaze before his eyes softened and he nodded. “I wouldn’t expect anything else from the Grand King.” He said, placing a soft kiss on Oikawa’s lips. 

Oikawa’s fierce look softened into a smile, before he hit Ushijima on the shoulder pushing him off. 

“Now off- you are way too heavy.” 

Hinata and Kageyama watched the pair from their own position in one another’s arms. 

“You think they are in love?” Hinata asked looking at Kageyama. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and hit Hinata on the head. “You’re a dumbass.” 

Hinata gave a bright smile, his eyes twinkling with a slight head tilt. “But I’m your dumbass. So keep tossing to me alright?” 

Kageyama, blushed, turning his head to the side before slowly turning back to place a gentle kiss on Hinata’s lips. “That goes without saying.” 

Hinata smiled, bathrooms were still dangerous, but maybe – maybe not as much anymore. 

Meanwhile in the cafeteria…. 

Daichi frowned as he looked around the cafeteria. “Hey, has anyone seen Hinata and Kageyama?” 

“Probably practicing. You know them.” Sugawara said. 

“They’re probably expressing their undying love for one another,” Tsukishima said his face deadpan. 

The rest of the team looked over as Tsukishima took a sip from his juice box. “Waaa???” 

“You haven’t noticed? The pair practically share the same brain cell.”

“No way!” 

“Doubtful!” 

“Absolutely not!” 

Tsukishima shrugged and turned away. “Whatever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a response or critique. Depending on how long this quarantine takes it might be incentive to write another fiction. 
> 
> Also if you have a Haikyuu!! pairing (some Hinata Shouyou mix as he is my favorite and I only write about favorites) let me know. I want to work on another fiction and I just need a pairing for him. 
> 
> Also if you notice any errors let me know. This was created in a binge writing period in a single sitting. m


End file.
